


The Trinity (Discontinued)

by BloodyRosie



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Chapters are short, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, but will get longer, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRosie/pseuds/BloodyRosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry it is short the chapters will get progressively longer as I continue to write the story.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Foxy's POV

'I was bored inside my cove while the others got to sing and interact with the kids. I was kind of jealous of them, they could still walk around during the day while I was  stuck inside my because of what happened in 87'. '

Foxy then noticed that they had a new guard and her name was Ryan . She had staight died black hair with hot pink & neon green in parts of her bang. She wore a black short sleeve shirt on top of a long red sleeved shirt and black pants and black and red sneakers. He noticed that she keep looking at his cove and started walking towards it. He slowly backed up not knowing what to do since now one ever visited him. When she got the curtains she stood there a moment before speaking.

"Hey Foxy, you in there?"

He was too shocked that she was talking to him to respond, so he tried to back up futher into the cove but knocked into some props making loud noises when they fell to the floor.

"Hey Foxy I know your in there, I just wanted to say hi." Ryan explained

Foxy finally got the courage to walk towards the entrance of the cove and told Ryan that she could come inside. She stood there shocked at how quick he was to invite her inside but came in anyway.

* Bad Pirate Talking sorry* ( F: foxy R: ryan)

F: "So what is it ye wantin' to talk about?"

R: "Nothing much just wanted to say hi to you guys but the others are off at the moment, so I came to visit you first."

F:"And why would ye do that for lass?"

R:"I just wanted friends and I already knew you guys were alive so yeah, I wanted to talk before my shift starts."

Foxy said nothing to that by the fact Ryan knew that they were alive. 'Does that mean she knows about the bite of 87 ?'

F:" H-Hey Ryan..."

R:"Oh wow look at the time..." she looks at foxy " Hey love to talk but my shift started so I have to go before the others come, so bye."

Ryan left to head to the office leaving Foxy confused on the whole conversation that they just had. What Foxy and the others didn't know was that Ryan would turn out to be the one person in the world that would care about their well being or that she would become important in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it is short the chapters will get progressively longer as I continue to write the story.


	2. Pondering

Foxy's POV

'I hope they go easy on her, she seemed like a very nice girl.' Foxy was still in his cove when he heard Bonnie get off stage and walk into the dinning hall. Bonnie and Foxy never really talked after the bite of 87'. Foxy knew that Bonnie was still mad about it and that he blamed Foxy for the incident.

Foxy looked across from where he was at and at the clock showing it was two o'clock a.m. Foxy heard a clicking noise and looked in the corner to see the camera on. Foxy waved knowing who was behind the camera.

Foxy heard a noise to his right and looked to find Bonnie watching him wave at the camera. Immediately Foxy ducked inside of the curtains. He heard Bonnie continue to walk and heard the camera shut off.

He then heard Chica banging pots and pans around the kitchen. Hearing Chica made him think back to the old times when they would hang out together before Freddy threatened her to stay away. After that we barely talked let alone looked at each other because of that. It wasn't that Foxy hated Freddy for making the others not be around him it was just he didn't really like him too much.

While Foxy was sitting in his cove pondering this when he heard the six o'clock alarm go off. He looked out of his cove and saw Ryan walking to the door before turning around and waving at Foxy. Foxy waved back and Ryan walked out the door. When Foxy looked to his right he noticed Freddy glaring at Foxy like he was going to kill him. 'Oh man what have I gotten into'.

*Time Skip before Ryan comes in*

Foxy's POV

Foxy woke up around 11:30 or 11:45 and he got up and walked out of pirate's cove only to meet Freddy standing in front of him. Before he could do anything Freddy punched him in the stomach. The force of the punch caused Foxy to hit the floor. So Foxy tried to crawl away and got inside the cove when he felt Freddy grabbed his ankle and pulled him towards him. Freddy then proceeded to punch him in the chest, stomach, and facial area before getting off of him.

"You are to stay in the cove tonight while we play OUR game with your friend, and if I catch you out of the cove I will see to it that you are permanently out of order." Freddy growled before leaving.

Foxy crawled to his bed and went under the covers and began to cry and eventually fell asleep. Later Ryan arrived and went to see foxy, but he never responded when she called his name. 'Maybe he is asleep, oh well I'll check up on him before I leave today.' She thought.

*Later that night*

Foxy woke up again about three am and sat on the edge of the bed and yawned. When Foxy went to stretch he winced in pain before remembering what had happened after Ryan had left. Foxy stopped moving and decided to crawl back into bed not willing to face Freddy again. All he could do was hope that Ryan was fine and that the others wouldn't hurt her so bad.

Ryan's POV *1:05 am*

Ryan was listening to the voice mail from a guy while occasionally checking the cameras. She looked up at the camera and saw that Bonnie had moved already and was in the back stage area. Ryan wasn't scared because she actually wanted to talk with him that night. Ryan looked at the camera and saw that Bonnie was down the hall and chica was in the dinning hall. Ryan had put down the camera and set back in the chair.

She heard movement on her left so she turned on the light outside the door. She jumped a little when she had saw Bonnie standing in the door.

"Huh you surprised me Bonnie." before smiling and walking towards Bonnie before he could do anything.Bonnie didn't know what to do so could only stand there when Ryan had grabbed his hand.

( forgot to mention that at night that the animatronics turn human but can switch between both forms if they choose to).

Ryan shut both doors noticing that it was already three am and that she was still at 70%. She put Bonnie in the chair while she sat on the counter. 

"Hi Bonnie how are you and the others doing?"

"Huh?"

~~~~

(Cliffhanger until the next chapter becuase I forgot to create a conversation with Bonnie and Ryan. The next chapter will start off with the converstaion. Sorry it is extremly short. Also for anyone who didn't get why the time changed from three when foxy woke and Ryan's part at 1:05 was because this is what was happening while foxy was asleep.)

 


	3. Pondering pt. 2

( This is the conversation between Ryan and Bonnie from the last chapter. I had said i would put it in the beginning of the third chapter and here it is.)

*Recap*

Ryan's POV 

"Hey Bonnie how are you and the others doing."

"Huh."

*Now*

"Oh come on don't be shy I don't bite...mostly."

"I uh... guess I'm doing...fine."

"Well I'm Ryan and I'm the new night guard for the week. Don't worry I know about you guys so don't worry."

"Well OK I guess... so what do you want to talk about."

"Nothing much really just wanted to talk to one of my favorite animatronic since childhood."

"Wait I'm your favorite."

"Oh absolutely, Foxy was my second fav... hey what's wrong."

"We..we don't really talk about Foxy anymore since...since the incident."

"You mean the bite that happened in 87'." 

"Yeah that."

"Oh I see...well you know I know someone who knows the victim and she seems to be doing fine now."

"R-really?"

"yeah, her name is Saraphine, she has a daughter and a husband. Though she can't remember things well she still lives her life."

"Do you think she still remembers what Foxy did." Bonnie said growling the words.

"Whoa calm down bro, that I can't tell you because I haven't seen her in while."

"Oh okay."

Ryan closely looked at Bonnie at how tense he was.

"Hey I know you don't want to talk about this, but are you still mad at Foxy for what happened?" 

Bonnie didn't answer right away and when Ryan was about to just move on with the conversation when Bonnie finally answered...

"I can't say that I forgive him, but... but I can't say I'm mad at him anymore."

"So why don't you talk to him then?"

Bonnie didn't answer right away before confirming what Ryan had thought.

"Freddy won't let us talk to him because he believes that Foxy is corrupted and is evil for hurting the kid."

"Well don't you worry about Freddy I'll talk to him as well." Ryan said darkly.

Bonnie seeing tension wanted to break it so he asked Ryan a question.

"Hey uh Ryan why did you want to take this job anyway knowing what we are?"

"Well it simply is that me and my friends used to come here as kids and when I heard they had a job opening I took it. Plus when I heard rumors about the night shift and how you guys move at night my friends convinced me to come because we love the paranormal."

"Well I guess that is fine way to get a job."

"Hey you get what you get and you don't get upset."

Bonnie laughed a little at Ryan's statement before looking at the clock to see that it was a little after 3. 

"Hey I have to go but I guess I will see you tomorrow Ryan."

"I guess so." Ryan said smiling but remembered to tell Bonnie something before he left.

"Hey Bonnie!"

Bonnie turned around when Ryan called.

"Hey make sure if you at least tell Foxy that you are not upset at him anymore so he won't be so miserable."

Bonnie hesitated with an answer before responding.

"what about Freddy?"

"Like I told you I will handle him." She said with a wicked smile. With this Bonnie left the hallway to go to the dinning hall. She decided go see Foxy for awhile before leaving work. She arrived at pirate's cove and walked inside to see foxy still lying in bed, but by the way that he was breathing he wasn't asleep.

*convo done*

"Hey Foxy." 

He didn't respond at first but then turned over to look at his new best friend.

"You should go Ryan." 

Ryan froze for a second Foxy's statement going through her mind before she grew upset and walked over to Foxy's bed.

"Why the hell should I."

Foxy didn't respond at first not knowing how to respond to Ryan's sudden anger to what he said so he kept quiet. But was shocked at what Ryan had said next.

"It was Freddy." It wasn't a question it was a statement that she knew the answer to. Foxy didn't say anything but it seemed that it was the answer she needed. Ryan sighed.

"Foxy listen and listen closely, you do NOT need to worry about Freddy I will handle him ya hear me." 

Foxy looked up in shock at what Ryan had just proclaimed.

"No no Ryan don't say that Freddy could seriously hurt you or worse." 

"And he could do the same to you because he is still angry at you."

"But I have a chance to survive and fight back." Foxy said in panic.

"And I don't!" Ryan yelled angrily.

Foxy didn't say anything not wanting to upset the one person who accepts him. His silence made Ryan sigh.

"Look Foxy I like you and I know you want to fight your own battles but sometimes its too big and disastrous to fight alone. So don't fight this alone."

Foxy said nothing but looked at Ryan with tears in his eyes and nodded his head. Ryan went over and hugged foxy before saying she had to leave and would see him tomorrow. 

~

As Ryan walked out to the stage area she looked at Freddy standing still and glared at him. Though he didn't move she could tell he was glaring back.

"See you tomorrow Freddy." She said sweetly but nothing about her tone was. Turning back she walked out the door preparing an encounter with the bear.

~~~~

 


	4. The Encounter

~~~~ 

 Day 2

 Ryan's Pov

Ryan walked in the door of the Freddy Fazbear establishment and made her way over to Foxy's cove completely ignoring the look from Freddy. She arrived and opened the curtains and saw Foxy sitting on his bed looking sad and worried. When Ryan walked towards him he looked up at her.

"Hey Foxy how are you doing tonight?"

Foxy smiled at her and moved over and patted the bed next to him so Ryan could sit.

"I'm doing good. Freddy was mad yesterday after you left. I don't think he likes you very much."

"Well Freddy can shove a pizza up his ass." Ryan said while smirking. Foxy laughed loudly covering his mouth so he wouldn't be heard.

"But I was wondering what is going on with Freddy he wasn't always like this about the bite was he?"

Foxy was silent for awhile not knowing if he wanted to tell her one the reasons why he thinks Freddy is so mad at him. He thought for a moment and decided to tell Ryan thinking there was no harm in telling her.

"Well no, he wasn't always like this he actually didn't really blame me for the bite, but after some time with people talking about it and me being discontinued I think he began to realize that it was my fault for what happened. And I'm guessing that is when he became mad at me and made the others ignore me." Foxy explained.

Looking confused at what Foxy was saying, Ryan replied:

"But wasn't Freddy your friend? Wouldn't he know that you don't normally act that way?"

Foxy didn't reply at first but had a saddened look on his face. Then he looked up at Ryan and replied back.

"I thought so too..."

Freddy's Pov

'GODDAMMIT!'

Freddy yelled inside his head at seeing Foxy and the human girl talking again. 

'I didn't want them talking to each other. They need to be separated but the only way how would be to kill her tonight. I would send Bonnie and Chica but I don't trust them enough to get it done.'

Freddy sighed 

'I guess I would have to do it myself.'

So Freddy made plans for tonight to get rid or Ryan.

*Back with Foxy & Ryan*

Foxy and Ryan were still talking and occasionally laughing about things they experienced. 

"Hey um Foxy did Bonnie or Chica talk to you recently?"

"No they haven't yet, but I saw Bonnie come this way today and it looked like he wanted to talk but decided against it... Why?"

"No reason really just I talked to Bonnie yesterday and I told him to come talk to you to i don't know sort things out between you two."

"Why would you do that?"

Ryan looked at him as if he asked why the sky was blue.

"Because eye-patch you are a friend and I don't let my new friends be miserable and lonely. Just against my being as a person."

"But hey don't think about it much, I have to go and finish this night shift. Maybe I'll talk to Chica next." 

She was about to leave when she looked back at Foxy. 

"Or even Freddy." she said while smiling a mischievous smile. And with that left Foxy in his cove. Foxy smiled a small smile at Ryan statement and sat down to rest for a bit. When he heard Freddy leaving his place on stage. 

Freddy doesn't usually leave this early. What's he doing now?

Freddy's Pov

'Finally everything is ready. Bonnie and Chica don't know what I'm doing but they will be doing their same routine like always. I will just pay Ryan a little visit ahead of schedule.'

With that Freddy waited until it was time for him to make his move.

Ryan's Pov

Ryan was sitting in the office on her phone not needing to check the cameras so often now knowing no one other than Freddy would attack her. Thinking about that brown bear made her become angry.

'How dare he hurt Foxy for something so trivial. It was an accident and Freddy just can't get over it. I hope I don't see him tonight because if I do I swear I'ma take a table to his head.'

Ryan clenched her hands into fist in anger before taking a breath to try and calm herself. Ryan looked at the cameras and saw that all three of the animatronics were gone. Management finally fixed the camera in the kitchen so you could see into but they couldn't fix the audio so she could see but not hear. Bonnie and Chica were both in there talking and eating pizza.

She went looking for Freddy in the camera not seeing the bear on the screen. She finally found him the hallway on the right trying to hide from view. Wanting to mess with Freddy she stuck her head out the door. When she did she spotted him slightly down the hall.

"Hi Freddy how are you!" she yelled in his direction.

Freddy jumped in surprise at being acknowledged by Ryan. So he stood up and turned without a word. As he walked away Ryan was laughing her ass off inside the office.

Freddy's Pov

Dam her to hell. Freddy growled in his head.

Freddy began walking back on to the stage and sat down on the edge. Freddy sighed upset that his plan didn't work. He sat there on the stage thinking not realizing that someone else had walked into the room he was in. 

"Hey." the unknown person said

Freddy looked up in surprise at not hearing the person come in and was about to respond when he saw that it was Ryan standing in front of him. He scowled at her and turned his head away from her.

"What do you want now... to laugh in my face about what happened?"

She didn't say anything all she did was sit down next to Freddy though giving him room. Freddy not knowing why Ryan wasn't doing anything and continued to question her.

"What here to tell me stay away from Foxy or that your his guard and hurt me if I hurt him?"

Ryan chuckled but still didn't say anything to him and let him continue to rant. When he was finished she looked at him and smirked.

"Though you are not incorrect that is not why I came out here to you."

"Then why did you come out here then."

"I came out here because as much as I hate you, I don't want to hate you over the past. I want to get to know you and maybe become friends that are enemies."

"So frienemies?" Freddy said slightly confused

"Exactly."

"So is the reason why you came out here?"

She nodded."Though that is not the only reason I wanted to talk."

"Does this concern Foxy?"

"Yes it does." 'Of course it does.' Freddy thought.

"What of it?"

"Well first, why are you so angry at Foxy for what happened." she asked 

'I knew she would ask about that.' 

Freddy sighed at turned towards Ryan with a serious face. 

"Well you already know about the bite of 87'."

"Yes."

"I really don't know what happened that day everything was so fast. All i can clearly remember is that Foxy was doing his show at pirates cove after I called the kids over to him and the next thing I know me and the others hear screaming from the same direction. As protectors of kids we went to see what was wrong. Then that is when we saw it... Foxy standing on stage with blood covering his mouth and people kneeling next to a kid on the floor who was covered in blood. I looked to Foxy but I saw he had this weird look to his face. I don't know what happened to make him do it but I know that **_he was guilty_**." Freddy said the last few words with malice and anger.

Ryan listened to what he had to say analyzing and thinking of what could have happened to set Foxy off and then she looked to Freddy with a calculating gaze. 

"So basically you shun him for something that may have been an accident instead of asking what happened automatically assuming that he is guilty even with your history of  _"making friends."_

Freddy first looked shocked at what Ryan had said, but then looked angrily at Ryan.

"I know what I saw that day and that is all I need to know because it was enough to tell the story by the ** _blood of the child on him and the ground where he stood_**." He growled out. Ryan could only sigh and stand up and walk away not wanting to end this in a fight with Fazbear. She did turn back and faced Freddy before going down the hall and saying low enough for him to hear.

 __ __ _"What if it wasn't enough to tell the story."_ And with the door stayed shut for the rest of the night until Ryan left Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. 


End file.
